Quentin Tarantino
Quentin Jerome Tarantino ble født i den amerikanske byen Knoxville, som ligger i delstaten Tennessee. På tidspunktet for hans fødsel, var hans foreldre, Tony, en jusstudent, og Connie, en sykepleierstudent, var bare 21 og 16 år gammel. Paret oppkalt sin sønn Quentin etter navnet basert på figuren til Burt Reynolds (Quint Asper) i den vestlige TV-serien Gunsmoke. Tony og Connie ble skilt kort tid etter ekteskap og to år gamle Quentin flyttet med sin mor i Los Angeles, en by der Connie Zastoupil giftet gift med Curt. Tarantino gikk oftepå kino og spiste og leste mange publikasjoner og TV-serier. Som tenåring forlot han skolen og begynte å jobbe som dørvakt i pornobransjen. I 1985 fikk han jobb i en videobutikk, Video Arcive i Manhattan Beach, der han bygget sin enorme filmkultur. I videobutikken ble Quentin venn med Roger Avary, en filmstudent og møtte produsent John Langley, som var begeistret over det brede kunnskap om kino som begge kinogjengerne hadde. Langley ble ansatt for å jobbe som produksjonenassistent Maximum Potential (1987), en film hvor Dolph Lundgren viste sine ferdigheter i kroppsbygningen, kampsport og boksing. Avary og Tarantino begynte på slutten av 80-tallet å skrive sitt første manus sammen, True Romance, som i 1993 ville bli lagt av Tony Scott. Før det ledet Quentin en uferdig komedie med tittelen My Best Friend's Birthday (1987), co-skrevet med Craig Hamann. I de tidlige 90-tallet, møtte Tarantino produsent Lawrence Bender, som entusiastisk mottok manuset til Reservoir Dogs. Kort tid etter ble manuset kjent av skuespilleren Harvey Keitel. Keitel vdeltok i og manuset kunne bare filmes. Den voldelige og stilige thriller Reservoir Dogs (1992) oppnådd stor anerkjennelse kritisk på Sundance Film Festival og ble raskt en kult tittel. Tarantino's filmatiske talent, inspirert av en filmkjæreste som drikker eklektisk utvalg av kilder (fra John Woo, Martin Scorsese og Sam Fuller til Howard Hawks) og blinket ut av en suggererende temporal struktur, en prominent mestring av filmatiske plass og omfattende kunnskaper om pop-kultur. To år senere fortsatte triumfen i Pulp Fiction (1994), en film som revitaliserte karrieren til John Travolta, vant Palme d'Or på den prestisjetunge Cannes Film Festival og ble nominert til syv Oscar, inkludert beste film. Quentin Tarantino og Roger Avary tok statuetten for beste originale manus. I 1994 Tarantino gjorde en episode av TV-serien Akutten, før han regissere et segment av filmen Four Rooms (1995) og tilbake til spillefilmen med Jackie Brown (1997), filmen fikk misforhold av synspunkter tilpasset en roman av Elmore Leonard. Tittelrollen ble spilt av Pam Grier. I 2003 ble Kill Bill: Vol 1 lansert, en martial arts film som gjenoppretter karrieren til David Carradine, stjernen i den legendariske TV-serien på 70-tallet Kung Fu. Sammen med sin rolle som regissør, har Quentin Tarantino dukket opp som skuespiller, uavhengig av egne filmer, titler som Sleep with Me (1994), Someone to Love (1994), Destiny Turns on the Radio (1995) Desperado (1995), From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), Girl 6 (1996) og komedien Little Nicky (2000). Som forfatter har han skrevet filmene True Romance (1993) av Tony Scott, Natural Born Killers (1994) av Oliver Stone (men misfornøyd med resultatet) og From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), regissert av Robert Rodriguez. Som produsent har vært involvert i Killing Zoe (1994), som markerte debutfilm som regissør Roger Avary, From Dusk Till Dawn (1996) og Curdled (1996). Grindhouse (2007) er en av hans siste prosjekter. For denne dobledelte filmen med Robert Rodriguez, regissert Tarantino delen Death Proof. Inglourious Basterds (2008) var en krigsfilm satt i den andre verdenskrig med Brad Pitt. Denne filmen ble nominert til Oscar som beste regissør og manusforfatter. Han var kjæreste til manusforfatter/regissør Sofia Coppola og, blant andre, Julie Dreyfus, skuespillerinne sett i Kill Bill Vol. 1 og Inglourious Basterds, Shar Jackson og Martha Mendoza. Filmografi 2012 -- Django Unchained (regissør, manus) 2009 -- Inglourious Basterds (regissør, manus) 1997 -- Jackie Brown (regissør, manus) 1994 -- Pulp Fiction (regissør, manus, historie) Oscar ; Vunnet : 2012 -- Beste Originale Manus for Django Unchained : 1994 -- Beste Originale Manus for Pulp Fiction (med Roger Avary) ; Nominert : 2009 -- Beste Regissør for Inglourious Basterds : 2009 -- Beste Originale Manus for Inglourious Basterds : 1994 -- Beste Regissør for Pulp Fiction Tarantino, Quentin Tarantino, Quentin Tarantino, Quentin Tarantino, Quentin Tarantino, Quentin Tarantino, Quentin